


DreamSMP Untold

by writing_pogu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Feels, Other, Triggers, and obviously don't ship minors, but there are major spoilers if ur not caught up with the lore, i don't condone shipping real ppl, there are no ships in this, this is just based off minecraft personas, this is safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_pogu/pseuds/writing_pogu
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of little stories based on moments or headcanons from lore streams on the Dream SMP! There is no shipping at all in this, just the events from the SMP put into words.WARNING: DREAMSMP SPOILERS
Kudos: 6





	DreamSMP Untold

Tommy’s Visit

“Tell me who you miss the most,” Tommy implored with a huge grin plastered across his face. Here Dream was, the most dangerous man on the server, standing small in front of him. After months of being tormented, here he was, finally imprisoned. Tommy had finally won. Tommy leaned down and poked his chest, tilting his head as he repeated his statement to the prisoner. The man was silent, his blond hair shielding his eyes. Tommy stared around the cell, and his eyes fell upon a small tally mark etched into the wall. One mark for one day in the cell. 

Small drops hitting the blackstone floor shifted Tommy’s attention back to Dream. He was hunched over, a small pool of tears forming in front of his feet. Flinching, Tommy stepped back, only stopping after a drop of lava seared into his shirt.

Dream looked down at his feet, shuffling them in place. Visions of George and Sapnap flashed through his mind. Their shared laughter echoed in his head, their smiles etched into his skull. His two best friends, now turned against him. Sapnap, the day before, leading him to his cell, leaving without saying goodbye. Without a second thought, turning away before Dream could get a word out. Did he really do this? Did he really split apart the family he spent so long trying to hold together? The DreamSMP, their little country, their safe space. Now it existed without him in it, only safe because Dream was in prison. 

“I think you should go, Tommy.” Dream looked back up, finally meeting his eyes. Clearly, he hadn’t slept since he was first imprisoned. Dark bags hung from his emerald green eyes, and his face was contorted with what looked like confusion and pain. But that didn’t matter, right? Dream was the bad guy. He had threatened to take away Tubbo, the person that mattered the most to Tommy. Dream was the bad guy.

Right?

  
  
  



End file.
